


Savoureux

by Zessaeth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Confessions, Episode: s01e13 Savoureux, Framing, Gentle Kissing, Gentle touches, Gentleness, Hannibal Big Bang, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Morning After, Murder Husbands, On the Run, Post-Episode: s01e13 Savoureux, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sad with a Happy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zessaeth/pseuds/Zessaeth
Summary: “The scales have just fallen from my eyes. I can see you now.”





	Savoureux

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I got bored earlier, and I originally planned for this one to be so short, soooooo I hope you like it!! ❤️❤️

“The scales have just fallen from my eyes. I can see you now.”

Even with a gun pointed at his heart, Hannibal was calm, feigning confusion. “What do you see?”

He watched his beloved continue to piece everything together. If he were anyone else, he would have been dead by now. “You called here that morning. Abigail knew...And you kept her secrets until-until what? Until she found out some of yours?”

Hannibal felt a slight stab of sadness in his heart, seeing the hurt in Will’s eyes. But he can’t let it get to him, he’s gone too soft already. So he ignored that pain and swallowed. “You said it felt good to kill Garret Jacob Hobbs. Would it feel good to kill me now?”

Will gritted his teeth and the pain in his eyes was replaced by anger. “Oh, Garret Jacob Hobbs was a murderer. Are you a murderer, Doctor Lecter?”

“What reason would I have?”

“You, you have no traceable motive. Which is why you were so hard to see. You were just curious what I would do. Someone like me. Someone who thinks how I think.” Then Will laughed. “God, I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, Will. You’re one of the most intelligent—”

“No, no. I’m stupid...I’m stupid for thinking you were different. That you actually cared about me—”

“I do care about you, Will.”

Will laughed again and said “ _God!_...I can’t _believe_ I loved you!” His voice breaking.

Hannibal wasn’t expecting that. That single stab quickly became dozens until he was struggling to keep his mask up. Blinking back tears, he said “Will—” and reached out for him. But Will backed away.

“No! Don’t touch me, don’t ever touch me again!” Hannibal backed off and Will said “Wind him up and watch him go. And apparently, Doctor Lecter, this is how I go.”

“Will. Easy.” The younger man looked over at Jack, who standing beside Hannibal, gun pointed at him.

Will opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and then aimed for Hannibal’s head. But before he could pull the trigger, Jack fired and got him in the shoulder, his blood spraying onto Hannibal’s face.

 

|__|

 

Hannibal ghosted his fingers over Will’s cheek while he slept. He traced patterns in the same spot before moving over to pet his curls. Will grumbled and turned over onto his side, his naked back facing him.

The older man’s eyes fell onto his shoulder, where Jack had shot him that day. He can never forget that day, the fall, and all the time they spent recovering. Now he can add last night to his list.

_God!...I can’t believe I loved you!_

_No! Don’t touch me, don’t ever touch me again!_

Leaning down, Hannibal kissed the wound and traced it with his finger. “What are you doing?” Will asked while yawning.

Hannibal smiled. “Nothing, my love. Go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM!! ❤️. BUT BULLYING, KINKSHAMING, ETC, WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. SO IF YOU’RE GONNA DO THAT, THEN FUCK OFF.


End file.
